goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Papa’s Wingeria theme song bloopers
In take 23, Murray and the kids introduce "Papa’s Wingeria", in Take 26, henry And June introduces "Papa’s wingeria." "Didja hear that Eliza?! Papa’s wingeria!," Grumpy onion yells. alex Lange And charlotte Lawrence Plays the roles of wingeria chefs chuck and Mandi Transcript director: and action! chuck and Mandi: welcome to papa’s wingeria director: cut! Where’s the music! (Take 2) chuck: flit’s so real mandi: And blit’s Is so cool director: cut! Your names are chuck and Mandi, not flits and blits (Take 3) chuck and Mandi: airegniw s’apap ot director: Cut! That is reverse (take 4) Chuck and Mandi: welcome to Papa’s Wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's wingeria Chuck: come and work with chuck of course Mandi: and mandi solary Chuck and mandi: we work at starlight city We start so we shall begin In Papa’s Wingeria director: stop the music! This is not a Korean broadcast, nor a citv one! (Take 5) Chuck and Mandi: welcome to papa's wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's wingeria Chuck: come and work with chuck of course Mandi: and mandi solary Chuck and mandi: we work at starlight city We start so we shall begin In Papa’s Wingeria director: no! This isn’t garfield’s Wingeria! (Take 6) Chuck and mandi: welcome to papa's wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's wingeria Chuck: come and work with chuck of course Mandi: and mandi solary Chuck and mandi: we work at starlight city We start so we shall begin In papa's wingeria Chuck: mandi's so real Mandi: and Chuck is a big fat meanie! Chuck: as if I really look like this?! Director: cut! (Take 7) Chuck and mandi: welcome to papa's wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's wingeria Chuck: come and rock with chuck of course Mandi: and mandi solary Director: cut! It’s work! (Take 8) Chuck and mandi: welcome to papa's wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's wingeria Chuck: come and read strippers with chuck of course Mandi: and mandi solary director: Cut! That's very rude about strippers! (Take 9) chuck and Mandi: welcome to papa's wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's wingeria director: no! The papa’s wingeria logo isn’t supposed to fly away! (Take 10) chuck: (beat boxing) chuck and Mandi: welcome to papa's wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's Wingeria Yo! Chuck: come and work with chuck of course Mandi: and mandi solary Chuck and mandi: we work at starlight city We start so we shall begin In papa's wingeria Chuck: mandi's so real Mandi: and Chuck is so cool Chuck and mandi: and those fricking wings will fry it right director: Cut! This is not the rap style of papa’s wingeria, act normally! chuck: Yo, I don't care about that you! (Take 11) chuck and Mandi: everyone in starlight city's here, why not have... Boy: it's time for Five Minutes More! Kids: yay! Director: Cut! This is not the time to play Five Minutes More! (Take 12) Chuck and mandi: we work And we serve dicks director: no foul language (Take 13) Chuck and mandi: welcome to papa's wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at... Director: diesel’s wingeria? It’s papa’s wingeria! Not diesel’s wingeria. The el’s should be just an ’s And the dies next to the papa, change it! (Take 14) Chuck and mandi: welcome to papa's wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Director: the itv central in West Country has never got a central cake chuck: the West Country is central England! mandi: but who put that a central programme for itv which was used from 1989 to 1998? chuck: I do not know director: not itv central cake from 1985! Your restaurant! (Take 15) Chuck and mandi: welcome to papa's wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's wingeria Chuck: come and work with chuck of course Mandi: and mandi solary Chuck and mandi: we work at starlight city We start so we shall begin In papa's wingeria director: no, this is not the muppets, this is your restaurant! (Take 16) Chuck and Mandi: welcome to Papa’s Wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's wingeria Chuck: come and work with chuck of course Mandi: and... Wait! I don’t know! director: cut! (Take 17) Chuck and Mandi: welcome to Papa’s Wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's wingeria Chuck: come and work with chuck of course Mandi: and what’s my line again? director: cut! Get mandi’s Script chuck: (laughing) (Take 18) Chuck and Mandi: welcome to the 1960s papa’s wingeria director: Cut! Why is everything black and white and in 1960s mandi: Wait! Why are we in 1960s black and white? And that logo looks like a 1950s? chuck: 2013, not 1960 (Take 19) chuck and Mandi: Now what do you want us to say now? director: Cut again! (Take 20) chuck and Mandi: welcome to papa’s wingeria director: Cut! Your are not 1980s chuck: noooooooooooooooooooo! (Take 21) chuck and Mandi: welcome to papa’s wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's wingeria Chuck: come.....line? (Take 22) Chuck: do you like my muscles! Director: Cut! You can't show muscles to the people of starlight city! (Take 23) Murray: Coming up next is... Kids: Papa’s Wingeria! Chuck and Mandi: Welcome to... Director: Cut! This is not a coming up next bumper! (take 24) Chuck: In a few moments, the curtain will rise on Chuck and Mandi: 'Papa’s Wingeria the Musical'! (Sings) Welcome to... director: cut! (take 26) June: And now it’s time for... henry And June: papa’s wingeria! Grumpy onion: Didja hear that Eliza?! Papa’s Wingeria! chuck and Mandi: welcome to Papa’s Wingeria The game in starlight city director: cut!